Coon y amigos VS Caos y amigos
by Vicky VanDort n.n
Summary: Despues de haber sido rechazados, Craig y Tweek se unen al amo de la maldad con el fin de destruir a Coon y amigos


_Hola n.n, __ esta historia estuvo rondando por mi cabeza toda la semana, me preguntaba porque Craig y Tweek no formaban parte de Coon y amigos, ellos tambien lo hacian asi que decidi, darles una oportunidad._

_Bueno de nuevo recuerden: Esta historia es irreal y grosera, las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie la debe leer. Pero si decidiste hacerlo pasate un gran rato y deja porfas un Review_

* * *

><p>Las clases acababan de terminar y el pequeño Craig Tucker corría hacia su casa, Jimmy lo había abordado un buen rato fastidiándolo con pésimos chistes, según él porque quería practicar con alguien antes de hacer su presentación en el campamento que sería dentro de una semana, El chico del gorro azul, se tuvo que soplar todas las tonterías de su amigo y perdió el autobús, eso lo ponía de pésimo humor, Red racer ya iba a empezar y el nunca se perdía un episodio; sin embargo al llegar a casa su mama le dijo -Craig te llego esto- y le dio un sobre blanco que tenia dibujado un mapache-<p>

-Vaya- dijo el tomándolo- ya era hora, sin embargo no lo abrió, dijo - ¡Adiós! Al rato vengo- y se echo a correr de nuevo. Se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, al café Harbuck´s donde Tweek ayudaba a su padre a realizar tareas sencillas como llenar los azucareros o servilleteros, pero el rubio no estaba, de todos modos el pelinegro entro y una campanita sonó

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué le puedo servir?- dijo el Sr. Tweak- Oh, eres tu Craig, Tweek está en la bodega por si quieres ir a buscarlo-

-Genial- contesto el chico y se metió a la puerta atrás de mostrador.

Tweek se encontraba muy mal parado en una silla, intentando agarrar una bolsa de azúcar morena -¡Hey Tweek!- grito Craig

-¡Ahhh!- grito el rubio y cayo de la silla -¿Por qué me gritaste?- pregunto a Craig, levantándose, ligeramente dañado.

-Ya llego, mira- dijo Craig enseñándole el sobre

-¡Oh dios! ¿Tan rápido?- dijo Tweek temblando.

-Si, esos idiotas por fin nos contestaron- dijo alegre Craig- ven vamos a ver que dicen-

-Ah!, pero tengo que bajar el azúcar- dijo Tweek, Craig lanzo su zapato directo a la bolsa y esta se cayó haciendo "PAF", Tweek solo la tomo y salieron de la bodega, le dio la bolsa a su padre y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-¡Oh Jesús!- exclamo Tweek - ¡ábrelo, ábrelo!-

Craig rompió el sobre y un poco nervioso desdoblo la hoja de papel y leyó:

_Estimados aspirantes Coon y amigos:_

_Lamentamos informarles que no cubren los requisitos para formar parte de nuestra importante asociación, ser especiales no los hace útiles en la lucha contra el crimen y ya contamos con personal capacitado para tan importante tarea._

_Sin más por el momento nos despedimos deseándoles la mejor de las suertes._

_Coon y amigos (ahora con el regreso del Coon)_

Los 2 chicos se quedaron pasmados

Craig grito -¿Y por esto me perdí Red Racer?- y rompió el papel con furia

-¡Malditos imbéciles!- grito Tweek jalando de sus cabellos- ¿Por qué no nos aceptaron? ¿Cómo es posible que aceptaran a Clyde y a Token? , nuestros poderes son más geniales que los de ellos, es decir uno solo es un maldito mosquito gigante-

-Si y el otro idiota esta atorado en miles de tupers- se quejo Craig-

-Y Kyle es el superhéroe mas gay que he escuchado- decía Tweek - ¡Un cometa!, que no mamen-

-¡Que pendejos!- grito Craig y de sus lindos ojitos azules, salieron rayos laser color azul, los cuales derritieron el servilletero

-¿Craig que te había dicho?- dijo el Sr. Tweak con ambas manos en las caderas- No es correcto derretir los servilleteros de los demás, porque…-

-¡Richard, déjalo en paz!- lo interrumpió la Sra Tweak quien llevaba una charola con 2 tazas humeantes-A ver- dijo y tomo la primera- un chocolate para Craig- y le puso la taza con crema batida enfrente al chico del gorrito azul y tomo la otra- y un café del día para Tweek- y la puso enfrente de su hijo- les traje galletas para sus bebidas, chicos- dijo ella dulcemente y sonriéndoles se fue.

Craig tomo su chocolate desganado y Tweek hizo lo mismo, el primer sorbo los hizo sentir mejor, al menos a Craig quien chupando la crema batida dijo -¿Sabes qué?, al carajo Coon y amigos, haremos nuestra propia asociación de superhéroes-

-¿Nuestra asociación de súper héroes?- pregunto Tweek

-Si, cuando DC creó la liga de la justicia, Marvel creó a los Avengers como respuesta, que tal Star Treck con Star Wars- explico Craig

-¿no me digas bichos con hormiguitaz?- empezó sarcástico Tweek- Pero eso solo son copias- dijo Tweek jalándose la camisa mal abrochada- casi siempre copias lo mismo que hacen Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos al FBI?, ellos ya jugaban a los detectives, ¿Que tal cuando competimos con ellos por ser los más gay de South Park? ¿O cuando ustedes compraron las armas ninja?- dijo y sorbió su café- Ya, lo ves, solo es copia-

-No son copias, si eres más chingon- le grito Craig

Tweek se agacho, estaba triste –Eso no es justo- dijo levantando el papel rasgado -¿Por qué Stan y Kyle no nos aceptaron?, solíamos divertirnos mucho juntos, creí que ellos eran mis amigos-

-¿Tus amigos?- dijo Craig -¿Qué eres, estúpido?, ¿No decías que te estresaba mucho cada problema en el que te metían?- y señalo con furia a Tweek- Entraron a escondidas a la casa de George Lucas, a la morgue a recuperar su gente de mar del cuerpo de la señorita Selastraga y por su culpa en 3er grado nos dimos tremenda golpiza, además, nada mas regreso Kenny y te desecharon, como si fueras basura ¡Que hijos de puta!-

Craig tenía razón, además por culpa de ellos el pelinegro también había tenido varios problemas, por su culpa ya no trasmitían su programa de televisión, por su culpa por poco muere en Perú y nunca le regresaron sus 100 dólares. Tweek suspiro, eran unos rechazados, como Pip y Damien lo habían sido; aunque… cuando rechazaron a Butters el no se tiro a la depresión ¿o sí?, no, el decidió que ya que era un rechazado iba a serlo para siempre y de la peor manera que se pudiera.

-Mmmh?- dijo el rubio despeinado cerrando sus ojos y después añadió- tienes un buen plan, pero una mala ejecución-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Craig

-No puede competir un grupo de superhéroes contra otro grupo de superhéroes, por ver quién salva primero a la ciudadanía; es muy estúpido y cansado- dijo y sorbió su café.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- dijo Craig

-Fácil- empezó Tweek- ambos tenemos armas y suprepoderes increíbles ¿no?-

-Si- dijo Craig

-Ambos somos rechazados de la sociedad, yo porque soy un jodido paranoico y tu porque eres un maldito hijo de Perra-dijo señalando a Craig

-¡Oye!- dijo Craig y levanto su dedo medio

-No, está bien- siguió Tweek- Para todo superhéroe debe haber una contraparte, Batman tiene al Joker, Superman a Lex Luthor y Spiderman al duende verde-

-Ah, entiendo- dijo Craig- No usaremos nuestros poderes en defensa de una sociedad que no nos entiende y nos odia, los usaremos contra ella-

-Exacto, así no copiaremos a esos idiotas- dijo Tweek y sorbió su café- Tal vez no seamos superhéroes, pero su podemos ser los peores supervillanos y creo que se a quien podemos acudir, alguien que ya tiene experiencia en esto- dijo Tweek y corrió a su recamara por papel y algunas revistas.

Luego de un rato Tweek caminaba con mucha prisa y muy tembloroso, se dirigía a la casa de la persona más malvada que se les había ocurrido, al menos la mas malvada del cuarto grado, llevaba un sobre abierto y lo chupo para cerrarlo, se acerco a la casa, tenía que poner el sobre debajo de la puerta, pero justo lo iba a lanzar cuando…

-¡Hola pequeño!- dijo la Linda Stotch, quien llegaba a su casa y sostenía una gran bolsa de supermercado

-¡Ahhh!- grito Tweek al verla y aventó la carta después salió corriendo

-Que niñito tan raro- dijo ella y levanto el sobre, tenía una taza de café y un cobayo dibujados. La mujer abrió la puerta y entro a su casa, el pequeño Leopold se encontraba armando una ciudad con sus Legos en la sala, al ver entrar a su madre dijo -¿Te ayudo con esto?-

-Claro mi cielo, muchas gracias- dijo dándole a Butters unas cuantas cosas para que guardara en la alacena, y se dirigió a la cocina mirando el extraño sobre, su marido Stephen se encontraba sentado en la mesa resolviendo un crucigrama.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- le pregunto Stephen a su mujer mientras entraba.

-Un niño muy raro dejo esto en la puerta- dijo mirando aun el sobre- dice: Para el Profesor Caos. – Y Butters se quedo congelado escuchando -¿Sabes quién es el profesor Caos?-

-No, ni idea- contesto Stephen, Butters movía frenéticamente sus nudillos y entonces dijo- Debe… ser una broma, mamá. ¿Qué tal si la tiro?-

-Bueno- dijo su madre- Sube a lavarte, la cena estar lista en media hora

-Si mami- dijo el niño y subió las escaleras a su recamara

Corrió y cerró la puerta con llave, se sentó en la cama y examino el extraño sobre, había una taza de café dibujada con lo que parecía ser una cara malévola y un cobayo de color negro. Abrió el sobre, tenía una hoja con un mensaje que estaba escrito con letras recortadas de periódicos, revistas y anuncios y decía:

_Caos_

_Sabemos de tus malévolos planes y tenemos una propuesta para ti, te esperamos a las 7 en el parque y se puntual._

_Atte._

_JaVa ThE HuT y Cobayus Rex._

-¿Ah?- dijo al terminar de leer aquello -¿Quienes serán esos?, ¿Por qué se dirigirían personalmente al profesor Caos?- y sin meditarlo mucho Butters se puso su disfraz de aluminio.

El profesor Caos y el general Desorden caminaban hacia el parque, iban muy bien armados con bombas fétidas y una gran catapulta de globos con harina.

-Este alerta general Desorden- dijo Caos –Quien sabe que es lo que quieran esos tipejos.

De repente una risa malvada y extraña surco el aire –Vaya profesor Caos- dijo con voz profunda- En realidad no pensé que vendrías-

-¡Sal!- Grito Caos- Sal a donde pueda verte-

Y de pronto dulce música de flauta peruana se escucho, al mismo tiempo se sintió un calor insoportable -¿Qué demonios es esto?- exclamo el general Desorden

De repente algo se lanzo al ataque desde los arbustos, el general Desorden grito, pero Caos fue más rápido y lanzo un gran globo lleno de harina hacia esa dirección, la cual levanto mucho polvo blanco

-¡Oh Dios!- Grito una voz conocida y paranoica -¡Es demasiada presión!-

-Cof, Cof. ¡Estúpido!- grito un chico de pelo negro que se encontraba en el piso cubierto con harina, llevaba lindas ropas peruanas de color azul y se sacudió lo mejor que pudo, se le acerco un chico vestido completamente de color café que llevaba una mezcla entre una mochila y una aspiradora atada a la espalda.

-¿Quién carajos se supone que son?- pregunto el general Desorden.

-El gran Cobayus Rex- Exclamo el pelinegro poniendo una pose extraña

-Y…- dijo tembloroso el rubio –y el terrible Java the hut.

-¿Ustedes son los subnormales de la nota?- pregunto Caos

-Si- dijo tembloroso el rubio vestido de café – y no somos subnormales, somos rechazados, como tu-

-Claro que no- dijo Caos- No existe nadie como yo, soy el peor- y Desorden asintió.

-También odiamos al mundo y a todos sus malditos habitantes- dijo el chico pelinegro de ropas peruanas- y queremos unirnos en su importante labor-

-¿Quieren ser mis cómplices?- pregunto Caos

-No, el ya tiene un cómplice- dijo Desorden

-No…Ahhh! ¿Cómo se dice?- dijo el rubio tirando de sus cabellos despeinados- Queremos ser tus aliados-

-¿Aliados?- pregunto

-Si, queremos unirnos a ti y formar nuestro propio grupo de supervillanos- dijo el pelinegro

-¿En serio?- comenzó Caos -¿Por qué?-

-Porque estamos hartos de Coon y amigos y queremos una Vendetta- grito el pelinegro

-Jajajajajaja, ¡genial! Más personas que traigan miseria a este mundo. Mmmhh?- dijo Caos examinándolos- No parecen muy temibles, ¿que es lo que saben hacer?-

Cobayus Rex saco una enorme flauta peruana y un cobayo negro al cual puso en el piso y comenzó a tocar. La pequeña Stripes de inmediato se lanzo contra los zapatos de Caos, royéndolos con furia –Curiosesco, pero yo también tengo a mis terribles ratitas de la india- siguió Caos

-Espera, mira- dijo Cobayus y de sus ojos salieron 2 laser de color azul, que le dieron al cabello del general Desorden

-¡Ay mi cabello!- grito Desorden y se sacudió su coco lo mas que pudo para apagarlo

-Esa estuvo buena- aplaudió Caos- ¿Y tú qué haces?- le pregunto a Java.

El rubio estiro una de sus manos, parecía que tenía un lanzallamas y con un ademan bien dramático digno de los Power Rangers, lanzo un chorro de una muy espesa sustancia café, de un tono muy oscuro y asqueroso; la cual le dio de lleno al general Desorden en la boca, el pobre se vio forzado a tragar y se pudo ver (y escuchar) como salieron chorros de vapor de sus oídos

-¡Ahhh por dios!- grito muy animado Desorden –Ay, si, si, si- y empezó a brincar por todos lados- Mírenme mírenme, puedo volar-

-Vaya que molesto es eso- dijo Caos cubriendo sus oídos

-Y va a seguir así toda la noche- dijo algo tembloroso y orgulloso Java- Es la una mezcla especial de los Tweak-

-¡Cállate idiota!- dijo Caos y le tapo rápidamente la boca –Nadie debe descubrir tu identidad secreta- dijo y se dirigió a los 2- Sus poderes son buenos, ¿pero cómo se que en realidad los usaran para sembrar el caos y el terror entre la gente?- y los señalo, Desorden ahora gritaba "soy invisible"- ¿Cómo se que nos los usaran contra mi después?-

-Siempre seremos villanos Caos- grito Cobayus

-Eso ya lo decidiré yo, antes de que podamos formar una alianza, me gustaría ponerlos a prueba- dijo Caos

-¿Una prueba?- pregunto Java nervioso y tembloroso

-Si, mañana en la escuela, quisiera que realizaran una hazaña, vil, perversa y sobre todo sin sentido, por ahora sin sus superpoderes, solo quiero saber que tan villanos serán en realidad- Caos se paseaba en círculos, Desorden gritaba "no puedo dejar de dar vueltas"- Ninguno podrá llamarse mi aliado si no pasan la prueba, así que hasta entonces, aun somos enemigos- dijo Caos y rio malévolamente.


End file.
